


You And You Only

by Katniss239



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katniss239/pseuds/Katniss239
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After receiving Kaidan's message at her private terminal, Shepard decides to send him a reply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You And You Only

Kaidan.

I don't even know where to begin. The last thing I remember from that day was being sucked out into open space, watching the Normandy explode. Then my suit began leaking air and I blacked out. Next thing I knew, I was waking up on board a Cerberus vessel, and it was under attack. For me, it had only felt like an afternoon's nap. When I found out it had been two years...seeing you at Horizon, it calmed me. Brought everything back into focus. But seeing you walk away like that...that was like a knife in my chest. I know you're concerned with me being in line with Cerberus. You don't need to worry about me. Cerberus saved me. I owe them a debt. That's it. The Collectors are a threat that must be stopped. Cerberus is providing me a way to do that. You know me Kaidan. I always get the job done, no matter what it takes. I know a lot has changed over the past two years, but what I feel for you hasn't. That night, before we landed on Ilos, that was the best night of my life. If the man I shared myself with that night is still there, I'll be waiting for him. Perhaps, when this is all over, we can be together for a while, and bridge this gap. I'll be waiting for that day. I love you, Kaidan Alenko, now and forever.

Commander Shepard. 


End file.
